Remember Us
by Ill Will of the Mad Magicians
Summary: Rocky is desperate to help her girlfriend to remember her and the love they've shared. Desperate enough to do anything... Anything. Give it a read, give it a review, like the story. Whatever ya got time for. Cece/futa-Rocky. Cause futa is awesome.


Creative Criticism is needed.

Disclaimer: Shake It Up is not owned by me, nor do I hold any connection with its respectful owners. Only the idea of the fabric is mine.

* * *

**Remember Us**

Breathless moans filled the stuffy, humid air of CeCe's large bedroom, accompanied by the body wracking sobs of the tall girl squatted between her legs.

"CeCe... please remember," Rocky choked out between the work of her tongue on the shorter girls tangy folds and her own sobs. She'd been doing this daily since CeCe had been brought home from the hospital. Embarking on this seemingly useless expedition to help the girl remember.

"Remember this, CeCe...remember me. I love you."

A particularly hard flick of Rocky's tongue against the red head's clit forced a harsh moan from CeCe. Her walls began to quiver around the intruding appendage as her orgasm neared.

"Y-you have to move...something's coming!"

No sooner had she uttered this that her love juices coated Rocky's already tear soaked face. Rocky sluggishly wiped at the sticky, clear fluid as a desperate smile enveloped her features.

"Do you remember!? Can you remember me!?"

CeCe frowned. It felt so wrong to have the girl doing this...but she'd offered...and even when denied she forced herself on CeCe...it wasn't her fault...

"I'm so sorry...I still don-"

"NO!" Rocky screamed before forcing CeCe's knees apart. "I just need to do it more! You'll remember! I love you!"

Her tongue savagely lapped at the already sensitive pink nub, forcing a surprised scream from CeCe.

" S-stop. Please stop," CeCe halfheartedly groans. Her fingers lose themselves in the tangled mess of thick chestnut locks. She'd wanted to stop Rocky...she really did. But that tongue worked her folds like a pro. The sensations nearly brought a tear to her eye...that's an understatement. Rocky's tongue made her sob throughout the desperate ordeal. She wailed when the pierced muscle rolled over her tiny clit.

"It's coming again," she croaks out through light sobs. Rocky's face and tongue receive a fresh coat of the clear fluid.

"Please...I need you CeCe. Please remember."

"...you really care about me, huh?"

Rocky's sobs become heavier. "More than you'll ever know."

CeCe wiped the tears from her face.

"Look...I'm really sorry. I just don't remember you...and as good and familiar as this feels, I really think you should stop...if worse comes to worse, we can rebuild our friendship. It shouldn't be that hard."

"B-but...what about all of our adventures together. We came out to our parents together, we've danced on a moving plane...we...we gave our virginities to each other. We won't be able to get back all of our experiences, CeCe."

CeCe took a moment to think. She had a point.

"I...I'm so-"

"CeCe... c-can I try one more thing...please?"

CeCe gave a hesitant nod. Rocky stood before her and pulled the four buttons down the side of her teal skirt.

"When we were little...I let you see it for the first time. Do you remember that?"

The silk material slipped down her long legs, pooling at her feet, exposing her grey boxer briefs. CeCe was left in shock for a moment. She remembered basic anatomy. Girls have slits, boys have sticks. So the slight bulge in Rocky's underwear dumbfounded her.

"It's still really embarrassing...so please don't freak."

The grey briefs soon joined the teal skirt, and both were flung across the room. Rocky stood before her, hardened length left to CeCe's confused gaze.

"I-I don't understand."

Rocky stepped closer, enveloping slender fingers around thin wrist, gently coaxing CeCe's back against the lush red blankets. Those same, spidery fingers slipped down CeCe's clothed breast...her toned abs...her inverted naval...until finally reaching the soft tuft of auburn hair above her soaked mound.

"...do you love me?"

"I...I feel something... something strong. There's this tightening in my gut...and a searing heat in my chest. I'm not sure what it is, but it only happens when you're around...when you touch me."

Rocky gave her a small smile. "That's all I need."

Her middle finger dipped into CeCe, coaxing a soft mewl from the girl. She knew all of CeCe's favorite spots, and wasted no time putting that knowledge to use. Her nimble fingers expertly teased the tight opening while her thumb rolled CeCe's clit. The red head's mind was going numb, white hot flashes of light signaling yet another orgasm.

"Close...so close."

Rocky smiled teasingly before pulling her hands away from their work and letting the tip of her member kiss CeCe's opening. Her brown orbs gazed longingly into her girlfriend's.

"I...I love you Cecelia Jones."

A hard thrust saw the entirety of her length buried inside the smaller teen. A breathy gasp left CeCe's slightly parted, full lips as Rocky began a steady pace of slow pumps, each meeting her womb. Her stubby nails clawed at Rocky's shoulders and hips, her back arched to meet each of Rocky's thrust. It all felt so familiar...like they'd been doing it for years...she knew this person. Rocky...someone special. Her best friend, her girlfriend, her lover...she knew this fashionable, intelligent, fair skinned, overly attached beauty. She was her light...her reason for living...this girl, thrusting into her, was CeCe's everything.

" I love you, Raquel Blue."

Their lips met, their tongues danced, and they orgasmed together, swallowing the moans and pants of the other.

Rocky's seed spilled into CeCe's womb as the girls tight walls milked her of every drop. Neither cared.

"I...I remember. How much I love you. How much I adore you."

Fat tears filled Rocky's eyes. "CeCe... I love you. Please, never leave me like that again. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Cece gave a light chuckle.

"You don't have to worry about that, Rocky. I'll always be here with you."

"Good...because if you ever leave me again, especially if it's for Tinka, I will kill you."

"That's funny Rocky...Rocky? Why aren't you laughing? Rocky?"


End file.
